vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kieran O'Connell
Kieran O'Connell is a priest with a dark past. According to Kieran, his parish was once the heart of the neighborhood until a massacre happened inside the church. Kieran takes vervain and knows about the vampires, including the Original Vampires. While Kieran generally does not interfere with Marcel's affairs, he draws the line when it comes to the welfare of the humans in the community. Kieran was an ally of the witches until they betrayed him. He was the leader of The Faction, a group of humans in New Orleans who deals with the vampires and the witches for the humans. However, after the witch Bastianna Natale placed a hex on him as revenge for having helped stop the Harvest, Kieran starts to lose his mind gradually with a murderous rage starting to take hold. As a result, the Faction removed him as their leader and chose Francesca Correa to replace him. History Kieran is the priest of a church that was the heart of the neighborhood until eight months ago, when a witch named Sophie Deveraux told Kieran about the Harvest ritual. Kieran then called a meeting with four witches Bastiana, Agnes, Sophie and her sister Jane-Anne. Both Kieran and Sophie tried to convince Jane-Anne and the two other witches that the Harvest was wrong and if the witches continued with the Harvest, he would leave them as their ally. The appearance of Kieran's nephew, Sean, broke up the meeting. Before she left, the witch Agnes hexed Sean, leading to the young man's spiral downward into madness and caused him to murder nine of his fellow students before taking his own life. Kieran arrived too late to stop it, though just in time to witness his nephew slit his own throat. After the massacre, he told Marcel to stop the Harvest, then Kieran left town for a while to cope with what had happened. The Originals Series Season One In Girl in New Orleans, Kieran is seen cleaning the church until he sees Rebekah Mikaelson, Kieran knows of her and her family. He tells her that the church is closed and tells her to take a Ghost tour, but she tells him that she isn't interested in ghosts, but is interested in the window shutters and tells him she had been looking at window shutters all day. Rebekah then tells him that she has noticed that the church's attic has shutters, Kieran then asks her if she is really interested in it, and says his name is Father Kieran after she asks for his name. When Rebekah asked what had happened in the church, Kieran explains that the church has been abandoned for while, and was once the heart of the neighborhood until the massacre happened, when one of his students killed his fellow students and then slit his own throat. Rebekah then asked where the attic was, Kieran wouldn't tell until she compelled him, unknown to her that he was on Vervain, but told her anyway to avoid trouble. Father Kieran then went to the French Quarter, to meet with Marcel Gerard. Marcel seemed surprised to see him and wasn't expecting him to be back, Kieran responds and tells him. "I can tell, judging by what has been going on in my church attic". Marcel thought Kieran wouldn't mind, since Marcel had done Kieran a favor, he then suggest that Marcel knows that The Originals are back. Kieran tells Marcel that he saw The Original sister earlier snooping around in the church and asked about the attic, he tells Marcel that he has a problem to deal with. Marcel then asked if he just came to help, or criticise him, Kieran then reminds him that he lives in New Orleans, of the grace of the ones who know his secret and tolerate him. In Sinners and Saints, Kieran is seen cleaning up the shattered windows, done by Davina. He then sees Marcel and asks him if he's going to visit his prisoner. Marcel explains to him that she is not his prisoner and tells Kieran that he is moving her to another location tonight. Kieran then tells Marcel that he's been hearing what Marcel has been up to since he left town, like using the girl to keep the Witches from doing magic. Marcel then tells him if he's going to defend the witches then they got nothing more to talk about. Later at night, after Marcel didn't move Davina to another place, he asks if he's just going to leave her right there. Kieran tells Marcel, You were supposed to get her out of New Orleans after the Harvest. We failed those other three girls, we didn't fail her. That is why I came to you for help. That was the plan. Marcel tells Kieran that the plan has changed, Kieran then makes a comment, especially after Marcel found out how powerful Davina was. Marcel then gets a little angry, and explains that for eight months since Kieran left. Marcel has been running New Orleans just fine and he doesn't want Kieran messing with his business and tells him, he'll do what he want and when he wants. Kieran then gets angry and yells at Marcel. He tells him if he wants to be the boss and call the shots in New Orleans that's fine. Kieran reminds him that he calls the shots with the humans and threatens Marcel and that he doesn't want Kieran as an enemy. Kieran then suggests to Marcel that he stays away from his niece, Camille O'Connell. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Kieran is visited by Camille in the confessional box, she tells him she is upset because she does not feel angry over the defacement of Sean's grave. Kieran tells her that if she has found a way to turn off the pain and anger that she should accept it and not question it. Kieran then later have meeting with the faction, humans who hides the supernatural from the rest. During their meetings, Klaus visited Kieran with the faction. He told Kieran that it was Agnes who had hexed his nephew Sean O'Connell and drove him to murder. Kieran made a deal with Klaus to have The Faction locate Agnes's whereabouts in return Klaus promised Kieran that he would have revenge for his nephew's death and that he would keep Camille safe. Kieran accepts Klaus's offer and has Agnes and her men brought to the church. He takes the needle of sorrows from her and gives it to Klaus. Agnes demands why she is being arrested and why he's made a deal with Klaus, Kieran responds. "After what you did to Sean. I will deal with the devil himself". Klaus then interrupts them both and proceeds to threaten Agnes until Elijah arrives and kills her and her men, Kieran is present during this incident. In The River in Reverse, Rebekah Mikaelson comes to Father Kieran in his church to confess that she is liar, a manipulator and a betrayer and says she has conspired against her own brother and doubts even God will save her from this sin. Klaus later visits Kieran when he is sitting on the bench's and offers him a drink in witch he takes gladly. Klaus talks about Kieran's niece, tells Kieran that she has incredibly mind and tells Kieran if she keeps looking and asking questions like her brothers death, she will only get herself killed and tells him he has to convince her to leave New Orleans or Klaus will be forced to compel her to leave. Kieran then later on his way home, sees his niece on the dock and knew exactly where she be. Camille says this is the second time this weak someone has written murderer on Sean O'Connell's grave, Kieran tells her it's the third time this week and tells her that he cleaned it off before yesterday. Camille says it's getting old and it's pointless as she will just clean it off again. Kieran tells her. "Folks need time to heal. Sean killed innocent people. No one's getting over that any time soon". Camille tells her uncle that she might be loosing it like Sean did. She says she found this in her pocket. She shows Kieran the paper with the signs on it. The lines - it's a secret code Sean and her used to use when we were kids. She has no memory of drawing it. Something's not right, She just can't figure it out. Kieran hugs his niece. And tells her Maybe she should leave town for a while. Give her head some space. he says. "I know your dean. You could put your thesis on hold." But she can't. This means something to her. She just don't know what.She is looking at her uncle with tears in her eyes. Kieran explains to her and says. "Not everything has meaning. Sometimes you just have to let go. You should leave New Orleans. This town isn't for everybody. Please". '' Kieran then later finds Camille in his church and sits down with her, she tells him, she figured it out. The note. She was thinking about it. She thought She must be going crazy, like Sean. But then she thought what if she was trying to send herself a message, she shows the paper to Kieran, She was. The letters on the note say: KLAUS M PICAYUNE 1919. She found this in the Picayune newspaper archives from 1919. She hands another sheet of paper to Kieran. Look at this photo. On the picture, Marcel, Klaus and a few other persons can be seen. Cami and Kieran exchange confused glances, Those men, She know them. She know both of them. In ''Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Kieran is in St. Anne's Church with the other faction members including the mayor waiting for Marcel and Klaus the new king of New Orleans. When he sees them both he greets them and tries to explain to Klaus that the Humans an the Vampires can co-exist peacefully, but the sheriff interupts him. KIeran then explains to Klaus that there are rules. No feeding on the locals, don't bring any unwanted attention to the city. And tells him that History has proven that they can co-exist peacefully. But if he cross the line, the sheriff then interupts him and saying they both awnser to them. Klaus begins to become irritaded by the shefiff and tells him he'll give them what ever suits him and if it dosen't pleace them he would perhaps kill them. Kieran tried to calm down the sheriff and the vampires. The Faction then later attacks Klaus and Marcel witch results i many Nightwalkers killed. Kieran then heared of it headed to mee the rest of The Faction and disuss it. Kieran told they were goingt o start a war with the Vampires, but they didn't think so and told Kieran if wanted to discuss their leadership, he could end an email. Kieran was cofused thinking the sheriff called the meeting, but it was Klaus. Klaus told the sheriff he had learned to not overrestumate the humans and then Marcel appears and kills the sheriff Klaus and him then kills the rest except for Kieran. Klaus tells Kieran to chooe new leaders for The Faction and then they can negotiate. Klaus later visits Kieran at his church, and is glad he's still up, Kieran is seen firing candles for the dead Faction members that were killed by Klaus and Marcel. Kieran then asks what he wants, and Klaus tells him of how he almost got the Werewolves in The Bayou killed and tells him he might have been a little haysty. Klaus then asks if Kieran can portect them from himself as the vampires wound't like him portecting the Werewolves. Kieran agrees if Klaus compells his niece to leave New Orleans for good. In'' The Casket Girls, When Davina tries to run with Camille to get away from Klaus and Marcel they contact Kieran so that he can try and find them. Kieran later contacted Marcel and told him the witches tried to kidnape Davina but they all ended up dead. Kieran then later came to see if Camille was alright and said she must have fainted. Camille then confronts Kieran of the truth, and asked him if he knew if his friend Marcel knew where Davina is. Camille then asked him how he could not tell her about Sean, fo him being hexed his nephew and her twin brother. Kieran then tried to explain himself, but Camille responds with. "Get the hell away from me. You are every bit as bad as the other monsters in this city."'' In Après Moi, Le Déluge, Kieran met with Klaus after Davina became ill and the earthquake started, they need to prepare. According to Sophie Devereaux, as Davina self-destructs, she'll cycle through four stages that represent the four elements that bound together The Harvest. Klaus explains to Kieran the four stages. Earth stage comes first. Then comes wind, Then after the wind is water. Kieran asks how bad it will become, Klaus says very but it's no the worst. The last stage is fire, and since it's the last. It will be by far the worst. Klaus tells him that he didn't take over this town to watch it burn to the ground. Kieran asks him if he can stop it, Klaus says yes, but he won't like how. Klaus then later came to St. Anne's Church with Hayley to deliver food to the needy, Kieran thanks both Klaus and Hayley for it. She asks if they're all Werewolves, Klaus explained that he asked Father Kieran to give them shelter. Telling her, he suffers from an incessant desire to do good. But now he needs him to be useful. Marcel and Davina have disappeared. Klaus assumes from the stupefied look on his face they haven't sought refuge in his attic. kieran tells him that, those days are gone. Klaus then tells him energize his resources. He don't need to remind him how important it is they be found. Kieran agrees and leaves. Kieran later meets with Klus and his siblings and Hayley to bury Esther, their mother. Kieran gives him a dagger and then each of them, cut their hands on the knife. Kieran took the knife and threw it with Esther's coffin and said.'' "It is done."'' In Crescent City, Kieran is re-opening St. Anne's Church and talks of how pleased he is to see everyone coming to it's opening, even after the horrible act that took place at this church eight months ago. Kieran speaks of the chruch and what is means now that it be open. Kieran is then talking buisniess with Klaus and Marcel and he promiss, he do what he can to find Papa Tunde but will not drawn into war between Vampires and Witches. His niece Camille then to congratulate him for re-open the church and then left him after seeing he was with Klaus. Kieran then thanked everyone who came and said to them "GUD", is with them, then Bastianna Natale came foth and shoke his hand and hexed him like Agnes did to his nephew Sean. Kieran was a little shocked to see her as he belived her to be dead, Bastianna told him to give his nephew her regards when he sees him in hell. Kieran then later went to Rousseau's where Camille works, She is upset wih him, but he asks to her him out first. Camille tells him that she went the re-opening of the church to make amends and then she sees him with Klaus like it's buisniess like usual, Kieran tells her that is exactly what it is and for the past 300 years The O'Connell Family have tried to keep the peace between humans and Vampires. He then asks Camille to give him a drink and tells her, he's in trouble and that he's been hexed like Sean was, Camille tells him there must be something that can be done about it, then the Witch Genevieve comes forth to them and tells her if she wants to save her uncle she needs to stab Klaus in the heart with Papa Tunde's Blade. Camille calls Klaus to meet her at the church and instead of stabbing klaus with Tunde's blade, she choose to give it to him and he would see what he can do to save Kieran. Klaus then bites his own hand let his blood drip into a goblet, Kieran tought it to be ridiculous, Klaus found it a little funny as he was trying to reverse a witch's hex and it's the cup kieran finds sacrilegious. Kieran then cuts his hand to drip some of his blood away along with the vervain so that klaus could fix him trough Compulsion. Klaus tried to compell the hex away but it didn't work, so Klaus went to see if he could presuade the witches to undo the hex. Kieran and Camille are later out the church about to leave when Bastianna appears in front of them to tell them that someone completed Camille's task, and that Kieran would die soon and in anguish as payback on him for trying to stop The Harvest. Kieran is mentioned by Camille in Le Grand Guignol and she says taht he's still suffering the effects of the hex Bastianna casted on him. In Farewell to Storyville, Father Kieran is at St. Anne's Church with his long time ally Marcellus Gerard, they talk about how Marcel betrayed his fromer best friend Niklaus Mikaelson a century ago, and the only thing that can save him is the girl he has locked up in Kieran's attic, but she's a basket case. Kieran then figures out that Marcel needs his niece to psychoanalyst a resurrected teen witch. Kieran then asks if that sums it up? Marcel tells him he's pretty smug for a guy with a witch's hex, Kieran tells him that the witch Davina Claire, is his only shot at a cure, and tells him not to dance around the obvious. He tells Marcel that this hex is going to be the end of him. Marcel dosen't believe so and tells him that every spell has a loohole and tells him, he of all people should have more faith. He says he lost his faith when Sean died. When he came back to New Orleans, he had nothing but hope of preventing a war between the vampires and the witches, and now the witches are out of control, and Marcel allowed an original vampire to take control of the quarter. He tells him there is no hope Not for Marcel, not for the city, and certainly not for himself. Marcel tries to convince that he got Davina back, she will find a way to take down Klaus. Kieran however tells Marcel that Klaus going to get out of the trap that he's in, and when he does, he's going to find Marcel, and he is going to tear him into pieces. "You reap what you sow", Marcel. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, ''over the course of a month after Marcel's exile, Camille has been helping her uncle recover, giving him pills to help him. When Elijah wanted the Witches and the Vampires to sign a piece treaty, Kieran offered to use St. Anne's Church as it is neutral ground. When the Vampires and Witches are at each other, it triggers Kieran's anger and he says, ''We're getting nowhere. You vile creatures cannot agree. Camille then visits Klaus and tries to get him to help, but he tells her tha there is nothing anyone can do, Camille then tells Klaus that she refuse to believe that and he would to if he had any concept of family. Camille comes to the church and walks into the attic and sees her uncle putting chains around his ankles, she asks If it is really necessary? her uncle says that the sickness, it's It's overtaking his inclination to forgive, replacing it with one thought that he could barely contain at the summit. Kill every last one of them. ''says they We'll figure it out, says that he tried to figure it out with Sean, but he was focused about him. He was too much on that instead of trying to stop him, and says that he's not gonna let that happen to him. He tells since she is an O'Connell The Faction are going to ask her to take his place at the table. he tells her to just leave and start over. Cami wound't leave him she said. This angers Kieran and he tells her of how many times does he have to tell her, he can't be fixed? She tells that she won't stop trying. He says that is just her stubbornness like when she were a little girl, she always had to be right she never listened. he said that he prayed for her, And I got no answer. Then he says that there is only blackness, there is only death, it is his And hers. (Kieran then reaches out and grabs Cami trying to kill her, They both fall over, Cami tries to get away, Kieran grabs her by the ankle, while Cami is desperately reaching for a knocked over lamp. She finally gets a hold of it and breaks it over Kieran's head knocking him unconscious. ''In The Big Uneasy, '' Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:New Orleans Residents Category:O'Connell Family Category:Protagonists Personality He is quite a brave person for a human. This is evidenced by how he stood up to the witches that wished to do the Harvest Ritual, has continually stood pup to Marcel and the vampires, and even Klaus himself. Kieran will not hesitate to speak his mind before anyone and will not allow anyone to step on his toes, an act which has earnt him Klaus's respect. Like Elijah, Kieran is also very principled, he maintains the Faction functional in order to protect new Orleans and its inhabitats, whilst the other members only seem interested in serving the supernatural community in exchange for the money they provide. He is also shown to be protective of his relatives. When he found out Agnes was the one responsible for Sean's suicide, he wanted her to suffer. He also agreed to Klaus' offer to protect Cami. He is very worried that his niece, Camille, will be hurt by Marcel. Physical Appearance Tall, dark, understated, and attractive, though his looks and demeanor is somewhat world-weary (perhaps due to seeing too much death and sorrow). Relationships Camille O'Connell Kieran seems to care about his niece, as he warns Marcel to stay away from her out of concern for her safety. Kieran also tries to help her move from what her twin brother did. Kieran later tries to help his niece with her troubles and asks he to leave town as there may be a war coming. Camille later calls her uncle and explains the picture she found of 1919 wasn't just a coincident and says she might go crazy soon if she doesn't find answers soon. Kieran worried for Camille's safety tells Klaus to compel her to leave New Orleans for good. Niklaus Mikaelson When Kieran first met with Klaus, he appeared to not to be afraid of the Original Hybrid, but made a deal to get Sean's killer and the protection of his niece. Kieran seems to get along with the Original Hybrid. and tries to convince his niece of getting out of town when Klaus warns him of a coming war. Once Klaus becomes the new king of New Orleans Kieran calls a meeting to introduce Klaus to the faction and when Klaus tells Kieran he needs his Werewolf family to be protected from the Vampires, he says will protect them but he wants his niece out of town now and tells Klaus to compel her. Marcellus Gerard Kieran and Marcel Gerard seem to have an uneasy alliance. Once Kieran finds out that the Originals have returned, he goes to Marcel to tell him about it and is aware that someone is using the church's attic, which troubles him. Kieran later warns Marcel to stay away from his niece or there will be consequences. Name '''Kieran' means "the little dark one or the little dark-haired one." Kieran is an Irish name in origin and the Irish spelling is Ciaran with a fada over the second a. The name became common in reference to Ciar, son of Fergus mac Róich who gave his name to the Ciarraige and County Kerry, and two 6th-century saints both counted among the Twelve Apostles of Ireland, the Elder and Ciarán the Younger. It is anglicized in various ways: Ciaran, Kerry, Kyran, Kieran, Keiran, Keiren, Kieren, Ceiran, Ceeran, etc. Quotes Season One Appearances *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Crescent City'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' Trivia *Kieran is the second priest to appear in the TVD/TO universe. The first was Pastor Young. *It seems that Kieran has an uneasy alliance with Marcel, as they are both seen threatening each other. However he did trust Marcel to save Davina from the witches, but this was likely due to his knowledge that Marcel didn't want the witches getting any stronger, as well as his personal views. *Kieran reveals that he is the leader of the human faction, like Marcel is of the vampire faction in New Orleans. *Kieran as the leader of the human faction, might have an important role to play in the war of New Orleans. *Kieran used to be an ally of the witches until he learned about The Harvest from Sophie Deveraux. He further turns against the witches when Klaus tells him that the witch Agnes hexed his nephew Sean to kill the other priests and then himself. *Kieran seems to be friendlier with Klaus than with Marcel. This could be due to Klaus helping him by offering his niece protection, while Marcel wanted to have a relationship with her and wanted her as his queen. *Kieran's portrayer, Todd Stashwick, also currently appears as Mr. Tate in Teen Wolf. *Kieran tells Camille that the O'Connells have been trying to keep the peace in New Orleans for the past 3 centuries. *In Le Grand Guignol although not seen within the episode, it is said that he's still suffering from the hex. Gallery The Originals Kieran.jpg Kieran TO 1x04.jpg Kieran and Sophie TO 1x05.jpg|Kieran and Sophie Kieran TO 1x05.jpg Kieran 2 TO 1x05.jpg Kieran 3 TO 1x05.jpg Kieran TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 2 TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 3 TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 4 TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 5 TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 6 TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 7 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus_12_TO_1x06.jpg The Originals S01E04 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0563.jpg The Originals S01E04 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0947.jpg The_Originals_S01E05_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0502.jpg The_Originals_S01E06_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0713.jpg The_Originals_S01E06_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0776.jpg The_Originals_S01E06_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0937.jpg The Originals S01E06 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1234.jpg Klaus-drinks-a-flask-in-church.jpg Hqdefault.jpg The.Originals.S01E09.jpg 1.9-kieran-and-the-council.png 1.9-kieran.png 1.9-Kieran-and-Klaus.png The Originals S01E08 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1402.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (2) FULL.jpg Apres6a-feature.jpg CrescentCity1.jpg CrescentCity7.jpg CrescentCity8.jpg Crescent11.jpg Crescent12.jpg Crescent14.jpg Crescent29.jpg Crescent31.jpg Crescent32.jpg Crescent48.jpg Crescent61.jpg Crescent88.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-16.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-15.jpg MoonOverPress-feature.jpg Father-kieran-in-117.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:New Orleans Residents Category:O'Connell Family Category:Protagonists